


221b - Many Happy Returns!

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many Happy Returns hat mich zu einer Reihe von 221b-Drabbles inspiriert. POV/Zeit: 1+2 Sherlock 2011, 3-6 John 2011,  7 John 2012, 8 John 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	221b - Many Happy Returns!

**Bestens!**  
  
  
  
  
Am 8. September hat John Geburtstag.  
  
Gut.  
  
Ich gebe es zu: Nicht meine Beobachtung. Ausnahmsweise.  
Ich wurde...davon in Kenntnis gesetzt.  
  
  
Wie auch immer: Ich weiß genau, wie wir diesen Fall – äh, Anlass begehen werden. Ich werde...mal nicht ich selbst sein.  
  
  
Drei Tage zuvor also:  
  
1\. Alle Leichenteile, Bakterienkulturen, Gifte, Säuren und sonstige Experimente wegräumen.  
  
2\. Keinen Fall mehr annehmen, bis um 23:59 am 8. September.  
  
3\. Wiggins* einkaufen schicken.  
  
4\. Ab 0.00 am 8. September keinerlei Lärm machen, bis John von alleine herunter kommt.  
  
5\. Nicht das Gratulieren vergessen!!! (Angeblich ganz besonders wichtig!)  
  
6\. John fragen, wie er den Tag verbringen möchte.  
  
7\. NICHT WIDERSPRECHEN! EINFACH: AUGEN ZU UND DURCH. (Selbst wenn er erst ein langes Bad nehmen (in meinem Badezimmer, oben ist ja bloß eine Dusche – eines der wenigen ungeklärten Mysterien in meinem Umfeld) und dann den ganzen Tag Star Trek oder James Bond gucken will.  
  
8\. Mrs Hudson Bescheid geben, dass sie das Frühstück auffahren kann.  
  
9\. „Ständchen bringen“ – (Wieso weiß ich nicht, ich spiele doch sowieso mindestens ein Dutzend Mal den Monat Geige – und bei 75% beschwert er sich!) Aber angeblich kommt Selbstgemachtes gut an.  
  
  
Okay.  
Es wird langweilig werden, aber für John...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh: Ein Brief ohne...  
  
...?!  
  
Von ...John...?  
  
?!  
  
  
  
  
„John...?  
Wieso...bekomme ich einen Brief von dir?  
  
Dinnerparty...?!  
  
Du meinst,...so...mit...äh...Leuten...?  
  
  
  
Cool...  
  
Nein...!  
...alles...Bestens...!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **A Study in Blue**  
  
  
  
  
  
Eine Dinnerparty?!  
  
Wieso denn nur? Wie kann er eine Party geben? ER?  
Einen Tisch für zwölf Personen hat er in Soho bestellt – FÜR ZWÖLF!!!  
  
Es seien bloß die üblichen Verdächtigen...?  
  
Alle seine Freunde hassen ihn!  
  
Er müsste nur ihre Gesichter ansehen!  
  
Für Mrs Hudson ist es okay, wenn da Zeug von mir rumsteht. Doch wenn er nicht abspült oder Staub wischt, ist sie genervt.  
  
Molly freut sich immer mich zu sehen – aber sobald John aufkreuzt kriegt sie diesen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck!  
  
Ich bin überzeugt, selbst Harry hasst ihn – schon allein, weil sie ihn darum beneidet, dass er noch trinken darf, dass er nicht allein leben muss – und weil sie eifersüchtig auf mich ist!  
  
  
Ich bin doch der Einzige, der ihn...naja – mag.  
Er sollte glücklich sein, diesen Tag mit niemand anderem verbringen zu müssen, als mit mir...!  
  
  
Oh, Moment!  
  
Das ist eine fantastische Idee für ein Geschenk!  
Ein Essay darüber, dass große Nähe unterdrückten Hass erzeugt...!  
Und das belege ich anhand von Johns...Ffffreunden!  
Diese Studie bekommt einen blauen Einband und ich werde sie ihm widmen:  
  
  
'Für John.  
Von deinem einzigen, echten Freund.  
Ich sehe alles. Und ich verschweige dir nichts.  
Mit dieser kleinen Studie in Blau will ich dir die Augen öffnen.  
Es gibt nur uns beide, John.  
Wir beide gegen den Rest der Welt. Nur wir beide!'

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Beschäftigt!**

  
  
  
  
Ich habe schon lange keine Geburtstagsparty mehr geschmissen. Man hat doch meistens mehr davon, wenn man sich gezielt mit einzelnen Leuten trifft, als wenn man auf einer Party für keinen genug Zeit hat...  
Andererseits: Die letzten Jahre ist mein Geburtstag immer untergegangen: Verwundungen, Kampfhandlungen, Trauerfälle... Einmal habe ich deshalb nicht gefeiert, weil ich einfach nicht wusste, wie ich das mit Harry deichseln soll...  
Es ist noch gar nicht lange her, da habe ich gedacht, dass ich nie wieder Anlass haben werde, mich über ein weiteres Jahr auf diesem Globus zu freuen.  
  
Doch diesmal möchte ich feiern.  
Nicht zuhause – obwohl ich es liebe! – aber 1. soll es nicht darauf hinauslaufen, dass sich Mrs Hudson Arbeit macht und 2. Sherlock wird es sicher nicht bis zum Ende aushalten, wenn dann dreiviertel total betrunken sind, und ich möchte es ihm ersparen, aus der eigenen Wohnung flüchten zu müssen. Also geschlossene Gesellschaft in einem eigenen, kleinen Raum in einem Restaurant in Soho.  
  
Harry soll zwischen Mike und Molly, damit die ein Auge auf ihr Glas haben können, Sherlock zwischen mich und Greg, gegenüber von Mrs Hudson. Ich lasse Sitzordnung und Tischkarten unauffällig herumliegen:  
Du siehst, Sherlock: Bloß die üblichen Verdächtigen.  
  
Doch als ich am Morgen herunterkomme, ist Sherlock nicht da.  
Auf Geschenksuche?  
  
Irgendwann texte ich ihm.  
  
Nach einer Stunde schreibt er zurück: 'Beschäftigt!'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Botschaft eines Bastards**  
  
  
  
  
Er kommt nicht. Er kommt wirklich nicht!  
Ich habe es schon befürchtet, aber nun liegt da ein Päckchen auf meinem Teller. Der Kellner sagt, es sei heute morgen für mich abgegeben worden...  
  
Ein Teil von mir möchte jetzt wirklich rausrennen und sich zuhause verkriechen!  
  
Moment?  
  
Zuhause...?  
  
  
Greg sieht mich bedauernd an. „Ehm, John. Er... hat mir verraten, was es ist... Ehm, ...er hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Es...ist...bestimmt... – nett gemeint... Machen Sie es doch besser dann auf, wenn er dabei ist..."  
  
Nett.  
  
Das bedeutet nichts Gutes.  
Nicht bei Sherlock.  
  
Mühe gegeben?  
Ein Buch, so viel ist sicher. Aber wenn es seine Untersuchung über Tabakasche oder Parfum wäre, würde Greg doch nicht so reden...  
  
Also...etwas Neues?  
  
Da kommt eine MMS...  
Ein Gruß von Sherlock.  
Wenigstens das.  
  
„Hallo, John. Tut mir Leid, dass ich gerade nicht da bin. Bin sehr beschäftigt. Wie auch immer: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Oh, und keine Sorge, ich bin ganz bald wieder bei dir.“  
Und dann folgt noch dieses gekünstelte Zwinkern.  
  
Nun: So viel sehe selbst ich: Er ist zuhause und das ist kein Selfie – freihändig - und dieser Aufnahmewinkel...! Er hat sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, eine Ausrede zu erfinden! Wahrscheinlich hat das Greg aufgenommen! Ach, was: Bestimmt ist das überhaupt seine Idee gewesen! Deshalb weiß er auch von dem Geschenk!    
  
Sherlock, du Bastard...!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Besondere Bedienungsanleitung**

 

 

  
  
  
„Bis bald, Harry. Bin stolz auf dich! Schön, dass du da warst.“  
„Find' ich auch. Aber deinen Sherlock hätte ich doch gerne kennengelernt. Und schade, dass Molly nicht auf Frauen steht, sie ist süß!“  
Bill Murray begleitet sie nachhause.  
  
Nun ist nur noch der harte Kern da: Molly und Mrs Hudson kichern beschwipst. Die anderen sind auch schon ziemlich breit.  
  
Auf der Anrichte steht meine Reisetasche – voller Geschenke...  
Es war ein schöner Abend, aber...  
Scheiße...! Dass Sherlock nicht gekommen ist, kränkt mich wirklich!  
Doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann...ärgere ich mich auch ein klein wenig über mich selbst. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er kneift...  
Ich gehe zur Tasche, um nach seinem Geschenk zu sehen. Plötzlich greift eine Hand nach meinem Arm.  
„Nicht...“, sagt Greg leise. „Sie wissen, wie er ist...Manchmal, bemüht er sich wirklich..., dazuzugehören. Aber...er kann es einfach nicht abstellen. Und...so brillant er ist..., er ist... so –  
Nein. Ich will ihn nicht beleidigen.  
Okay.  
Stellen Sie sich vor, er hätte einen Fall erfunden. Dann würden Sie sich jetzt Sorgen machen, dass er in Gefahr sein könnte, nicht?  
...und, was sein Video angeht: Konzentrieren Sie sich auf den letzten Satz, ja? Der ist ehrlich gemeint. Trotz dieses Zwinkerns...  
  
Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, dass er...sich uns – und Ihnen – heute erspart hat.  
Ihnen im Besonderen...“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Besonders beschenkt**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Als ich gehen halbzwei nachhause komme, schaue ich kurz im ersten Stock rein..., natürlich nur in Wohnzimmer und Küche...  
Tja, keine Spur von Sherlock.  
  
Es ist ein unlösbares Dilemma gewesen, denke ich, als ich die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hinauf steige.  
Er kommt mit Gesellschaften nicht klar...  
Aber ich hab Danke sagen wollen: Vorrangig ihm, aber doch auch Mike, Bill, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson...  
...für – das klingt pathetisch! ...aber, ja: Für mein neues Leben...  
  
Es dauert lange bis ich abschalten und einschlafen kann.  
Auch wegen seines Geschenks. Vor dem mich Greg gewarnt hat!  
  
  
  
„Unterdrückte Aggression in zu enger Gesellschaft“  
  
W-was...!?  
  
Ich denke zuerst, dass der Titel ein verklausulierter Rauswurf ist!  
Aber, Sekunde: Sherlock verklausuliert ja nichts, oder?  
Ich inspiziere das Inhaltsverzeichnis...mit wachsenden Erstaunen, wachsendem Grauen...  
Er...denkt wirklich..., sie hassen mich...?!  
  
  
Irgendwann kommt eine SMS... ich bin aber viel zu schockiert, danach zu sehen...  
  
  
Das Gefühl von Verletztheit, Wut und...keine Ahnung, was...!?! löst sich bald auf: Er glaubt daran...!  
Das ist...  
Das ist ...eigentlich nur ...sehr traurig...!  
...wo er doch sonst so brillant ist.  
  
  
Mühsam fasse ich mich, schaue nach der SMS...  
  
Greg...  
  
„Danke für die Einladung! War super! - Sind Sie sehr gekränkt?“  
  
  
Klar: Er meint dieses – Buch...  
  
Ich überlege...  
...und dann schreibe ich:  
  
„Er versucht, ein guter Freund zu sein.  
Er weiß es nicht besser.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Begraben...**  
(2012)  
  
  
Zwölf Wochen ist es jetzt her...  
  
Da war zuerst diese Kälte...  
Ich hab's nicht glauben können – und zugleich war ich sicher: Der...Fall, das Blut, seine starren Augen...  
...und kein Puls mehr...  
  
Klar: Ich weiß...bloß in der Peripherie*, aber es ist sofort Hilfe dagewesen, also...!    
  
Dann...war die Gasse auf einmal leer...ich...wollte ihm nach, aber...  
  
...ein paar Schritte...und alles wurde schwarz...  
  
  
Tja, dieser Radfahrer...  
  
...Gehirnerschütterung...  
  
  
...die wievielte in 1 ½ Jahren?  
Egal...  
  
  
Zusammenbruch... Krankenhaus...  
  
...könnte ich doch nur sagen, die ersten drei Wochen wären am Schlimmsten gewesen...!  
Kann ich nicht. Sie waren... dunkel und dumpf...Schock, Medikamente... – ich hab da...nicht wirklich viel gespürt...  
  
  
  
Dann saß ich wieder daheim.  
Endlich.  
Ich hatte nachhause gewollt – ...wie blöd!  
Fassungslos habe ich in meinem Sessel gehockt...und in den Seinen gestarrt...  
Die Wohnung war so...kalt, fremd... so...tot...  
  
Eine Weile krebste ich dort herum...  
Unfähig zu begreifen, was mit meinem Zuhause passiert war...!  
  
Unsere Wohnung...! Sherlocks Wohnung...!  
  
Sie...erstickte mich fast...  
Ich musste da raus...  
  
Nicht meine Erkenntnis... Dazu wäre ich ja gar nicht in der Lage gewesen...  
Ich hing an allem: Der unpraktischen Designer-Obst-Schale, dem Schädel, ...der verstummten Geige...  
  
Meine Freunde besorgten mir eine neue Bleibe...  
Oder besser: ...seine Freunde...!  
  
Ich bin schon im Kugelhagel, zwischen Bomben und Granaten gewesen, doch hier sitze ich mitten in London fast tot allein mit meiner Trauer wie in einem Bunker....  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
* Doktor Watson weiß natürlich, dass jemand mit einem schweren Schock fern des Rumpfs sowieso keinen tastbaren Puls mehr hat - aber: da kam er ja nicht ran!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **...neu beginnen?**  
(5. 10. 2013)  
  
  
  
Natürlich ist mir klar gewesen, dass ich noch nicht darüber hinweg bin.  
Und die Idee, auf dem Blog über die guten alten Zeiten zu posten war natürlich völlig daneben...  
...wie damals auch...  
Aber eine bessere Strategie hatte ich doch auch nicht!  
  
Ja, mir war klar, das es nicht so lief, wie es sollte... ich hätte längst in einem anderen Stadium der Trauer sein sollen...  
Vielleicht...lag es ja daran, dass ich auf frühere, nicht zu Ende bewältigte Traumata zurückgeworfen wurde...?  
  
Aber das war mir doch total egal!  
Ich wollte Sherlock zurück! Immer noch!  
Ja, er war oft so...eine unerträgliche Plage gewesen...!  
Doch jetzt fehlte er mir...!  
Ich hätte ohne zu zögern ein Jahr meines Lebens eingetauscht gegen nur ein paar Stunden mit einem gerade völlig unausstehlichen Sherlock!    
  
  
  
Und noch immer nagte die Frage an mir: Hätte ich es verhindern können? Hätte ich vielleicht einfach ein wenig früher sagen müssen, dass ich immer noch fest an ihn glaube? Dass ich ihn nicht im Stich lasse? Dass er durchhalten soll...?  
  
Ich hab Mary noch nicht verraten, wann ich Geburtstag habe...  
bin einfach mit ihr weggefahren über dieses Datum...  
fast drei Wochen...  
  
  
  
Ich hab' mir...hab' allen was vorgemacht.  
Bis dann Greg gestern mit diesen...Dingen kam...mit dieser DVD...  
  
Verarbeiten funktioniert einfach nicht...!  
Vielleicht vorausschauen...  
  
Ich schließe den Blog.  
Erneut.  
  
Vielleicht Unsinn...  
  
...vielleicht kann ich... neu beginnen...?  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, dass er in HLV tatsächlich auftritt.


End file.
